Saranna Surefoot (Songdragon)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Rogue (Investigator) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven, Halfling Deity: Illtas (Lord of Thieves. Protector of Travelers) Abilities STR: 10 +0 (2 pts) -2 racial DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 racial CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 13 +1 (3 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 08 = +0 CON) +0 FC (Rogue) AC: 17 = +3 DEX +2 Armor +1 Shield +1 Size +0 Natural AC Touch: 14 = +3 DEX +1 Size +0 Misc AC Flatfooted: 14 = +2 Armor +1 Shield +1 Size +0 Natural INIT: +03 = DEX +0 Misc BAB: +00 = Rogue CMB: -01 = BAB +0 STR -1 Size CMD: 12 = +0 BAB +0 STR +3 DEX -1 Size Fortitude: +01 = Rogue +0 CON +1 racial Reflex: +06 = Rogue +3 DEX +1 racial Will: +03 = Rogue +2 WIS +1 racial (+2 vs Fear) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Mithril Rapier: Attack: +05 = (00) + DEX (03) + Size (01) + Masterwork (01) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: considered a silver weapon) Dagger: Attack: +04 = (00) + DEX (03) + Size (01) + Magic (00) Ranged: +04 = (00) + DEX (03) + Size (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 10' Light Crossbow: Attack: +04 = (00) + DEX (03) + Size (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range 80'. Stake (wooden): Attack: +04 = (00) + DEX (03) + Size (01) + Magic (00) Ranged: +04 = (00) + DEX (03) + Size (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range 10' Racial Features • Racial Abilities: +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength • Small: +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. • Slow Speed: Base speed of 20 feet. • Fearless: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. • Halfling Luck: +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. • Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. • Sure-Footed: +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb skill checks. • Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. • Languages: Halflings begin play speaking Common and Halfling. Halflings with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome and Goblin. Class Features Rogue • Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Proficient with all simple weapons, hand crossbow,rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword. Proficient with light armor, but not with shields. • Sneak Attack: The rogue's attack deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. Should the rogue score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or an unarmed strike), a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. • Follow Up (Ex): An investigator can roll twice on any Diplomacy check made to gather information,and receives the information for both results. This takes the same amount of time as one check. If the lesser of the two checks reveals false information, the rogue is aware of it. False information is not revealed in this way if the people she questioned do not know it to be false. Feats • Weapon Finesse (1st level): With a light weapon, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Traits • Well-Informed: You make it a point to know everyone and to be connected to everything around you. You frequent the best taverns, attend all of the right events, and graciously help anyone who needs it. Because of this, you gain a +1 trait bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information and Knowledge (local) checks. One of these skills (your choice) is always a class skill for you. • Rich Parents: You were born into a rich family, perhaps even the nobility, and even though you turned to a life of adventure anyway, you enjoy a one-time benefit to your initial finances—your starting cash increases to 900 gp. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 10 = +10 Base + 1 INT +1 FC (Rogue) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 09 1 3 3 -0 +2 racial Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 07 1 3 3 +0 Climb 02 0 0 0 -0 +2 racial Diplomacy 07(08) 1 3 3 (+1 trait for gather info) Disable Device 07 1 3 3 -0 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 03 0 0 3 (-4 for foes larger than self) Knowledge (Local) 06 1 3 1 +1 trait Linguistics 05 1 3 1 +0 Perception 08 1 3 2 +2 racial Perform ( ) 03 0 0 3 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 06 1 3 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 11 1 3 3 -0 +4 small Survival 02 0 0 2 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 07 1 3 3 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit (small) 0 gp 0.00 lbs Leather Armor (small) 10 gp 7.50 lbs Darkwood Light Shield (small) 178 gp 1.25 lbs Mithral Rapier (small) 520 gp 0.50 lbs Dagger (small) 1 gp 0.50 lbs Stake (small) 0 gp 0.50 lbs Light Crossbow (small) 35 gp 2.00 lbs 10 Bolts (small) 1 gp 0.50 lbs Backpack (small) 2 gp 0.50 lbs Belt Pouch (small) 1 gp 0.125 lbs Waterskin (small) 1 gp 1.00 lbs Silk Rope 10 gp 5.00 lbs Ioun Torch 75 gp 0.00 lbs Rations (2 days) -- 0.50 lbs Potion of CLW (x3) ?? ?.?? Total Weight: 19.875 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0 - 24.75 / 25.5 - 49.5 / 50.25 - 75.0 Pony (combat Trained) 45 gp Saddle 10 gp 12.50 lbs saddle bags 4 gp 4.00 lbs Total Weight: 16.50 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0 - 100 / 101 - 200 / 201 - 300 A pony can drag 1,500 pounds. Finances PP: 00 GP: 07 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Small Gender: Female Age: 22 Height: 2'8 ft Weight: 27 lbs Hair Color: long black hair Eye Color: icy blue Skin Color: tanned Complexion Appearance: A small figure perhaps appearing to be a child dressed up for play, until you meant the her light icy blue eyes that show much more then a child. Dressed in finely kept leather armor she carries a small rapier sheathed at her side, a dagger strapped on her left thigh, and small crossbow with a bolt cast on her right hip. She carriers a small dark colored shield. Demeanor: Go with the flow, happy, energetic, very curious. Background Saranna was born to one of the First Clans of Iradys, the Surefoot family. She grew up in a house of some wealth. At an early age the small Halfling child roamed the family’s estate. She would often hide herself to get out of doing whatever her governess wanted of her. Once caught, she could weave a tale that anyone might believe or convince them to be less harsh when caught red handed. Once old enough the young Surefoot moved to the family’s townhouse in Iradys’ main trading port of Delanis. The young halfling soon found herself in trouble with the wrong sort of people. Not just a roguish sort, but thieves, murders, and blatant thugs. During one of the group’s activities Saranna ran afoul the lawmen of the city. At her questioning, an older Constable, Keevan Graveltoe. He sat down to talk with the Saranna and the floodgates were opened. She told the Constable all that she knew and how she so wanted help to leave this group alive. The older Halfling had a hunch and went with it and recruited her to gather information for them. He took her under his wing and taught her the art of investigation. Saranna learned quickly and was able to move through both worlds, that of law and order and the other of crime and chaos. Her budding skills earned her respect from all. She investigated whatever Keevan asked of her and she dove right in enjoying the thrill. It was less than a year ago when Saranna came across an interesting bit if information. Someone of power was quietly recruiting sailors for some clandestine trip. She pursued the small leads and it was not long before she was noticed. One dark evening found Saranna captured and bound to a chair in a dark place, a warehouse of some sort from what she could tell. From the sounds of waves it she could tell it was close to the sea as well. Several darkened cloaked figures approached. A female voice of some authority asked of another, “Do you believe she is competent?” There was but a nod from the fellow at the female’s side. “Very well. Lady Surefoot, you have stumbled upon events that did not concern you, or your Clan. But now that you are here, I suppose I could use a Halfling of your talents. Be warned young Surefoot, that much danger lies before you, should you accept. Should you not, you will be returned home and will remain there. I will reveal no more until you decide.” Several months later Saranna found herself as an Emissary of the Light of Iradys, the Matriach who rules the Isles of Iradys. She was at the head of a fleet of five ships bound for human lands in the south. The trip was expected to take months as they crossed the Great Ocean and perils within. Almost three months later, with only three ships, the small fleet was docked in Venza. One vessel was damaged in an attack by Sahuagin raiders. Another vessel, and most of Saranna’s belongings went down with a ship after a rather nasty storm. But here they were, the human lands, and trade would commence. Simple notes of the Isle of Iradys: The Isles of Iradys are a grouping of islands that six clans of Halflings fled to just as the Great Curse afflicted many of their kin. They fled on ships and after months of travel by sea landed upon a pristine land. Taking stock of the situation the Clans came together and made the High Priestess of Shocaun, who saw the need to flee and that they would find refuge across the sea, as their Ruler. She was named the Light of Iradys. A matriarchy was established with the Five Clans (Bramblewood, Fehllen, Garis, Revall, and Surefoot) as a council. When the Halflings arrived they found dwarves and elves in conflict over resources and territory. The Light of Iradys and the Five Clan leaders were able to act as mediators and settle the disputes to a grudging truce. The Halflings have good relations with both factions and still act as go between today. As a thank you the dwarves refitted an old citadel, now the seat of power for the Isles. It has been named Ralan, and is along the Ralanii River that flows to the trading port of Delanis. There is one human village on the Isles of Iradys, Turus. Mostly sailors who have run afoul storms and found themselves on the shores of the Isles. They may travel the Isles as they will but most find the comfort of their own. (This will be done up as a full proposal soon) Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (4 August 2011) (Systole / Non-judge) level 1 *Approval (9 August 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 Category:Approved Characters